1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal sports equipment carrier for carrying the baseball or softball equipment of a single player. The equipment carrier conveniently carries bats, balls, a glove and shoes of a baseball or softball player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of transporting baseball and softball equipment, bats, balls, gloves, and shoes has existed for as long as the games have been played. There are many examples of equipment carriers which are utilized to carry equipment for a whole team. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,889,863, 3,977,521, and 4,344,660 are all examples of equipment carriers wherein equipment for an entire team is placed in a carrier for movement to and from the field of play. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,065 discloses a baseball equipment holder which permits the equipment of a team to be positioned for availability during a game.
There are, in the prior art, patents which disclose equipment carriers to be carried by one person such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,203,095 and 4,693,402. There is also prior art which discloses packaging arrangements for baseball bats and balls. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,362 and 3,933,241 are examples of these packaging arrangements.
None of the foregoing patents discloses a rigid personal sports equipment carrier which may retain bats, balls, a glove and shoes in an orderly fashion so that the ball player may store his equipment and carry it to the game. The sports equipment carrier of the present invention is particularly useful for young players who may be playing in Little Leagues, or the like, where they carry their own equipment to the games.